In general, search and retrieval systems allow a user to locate specific information from a repository of documents. Typically, a search and retrieval system performs indexing by parsing the repository of documents. Thereafter, when a user enters a “search string” or “search query” consisting of one or more words or terms, the system consults the index to locate a match by comparing the words of the query to words of the documents in the repository.
One application of search and retrieval systems is in providing customer support (or technical support) to assist customers in using a service or product. For example, a customer support system may incorporate search and retrieval functionality that relies on a knowledge base of known issues and corresponding resolutions. Customer support may be provided via various channels of communication such as phone, live chat, email, social media, etc. For example, when immediate help is not required, a customer may send a corresponding email message or request help via a Web-based customer support form.